Captured
by wafflewolves
Summary: It's no normal rescue operation for Team Rainbow, it was time to save one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This will be the other story I will be writing alongside You're my Brother. I will be making chapters one after the other (You're my Brother gets a new chapter next.)**

Mute couldn't believe what happened. The last thing he remembered was being affected by a flashbang. Now he was in a whole new place under the mercy of the White Masks. He expected to be killed. Mute knew very well that he was extremely valuable. Since he just came back to full consciousness, he knew he wasn't interrogated yet and hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon. He was surprised that he wasn't dirty but he was bloodied. Mute was eager to feel his body but his hands were tied behind the base splat of the chair. He was clearly stripped of his gear however, there seemed to be one thing left, his boots. Mute was the type of guy that had a secondary knife. In fact most of the operators that wore boots had them. A good as the moment seemed to be, there was still one problem. Mute needed to somehow take out the knife and get it too his hands. The knife was hidden well which meant it would take some effort to take it out.

 _Well now I'm definitely fucked. I hope my buddies at Rainbow can save my ass._

Mute realized that he never studied the room he was in yet. There was one door and no windows but it was well lighted. There was another chair and a table on his right. On his left there was another table that apparently had his gear. He heard footsteps in the hallway and the table was far enough to force him to make noise, he couldn't take any chances just yet. It was time to wait.

 **Meanwhile at Hereford Rainbow Six Complex**

The miserable four man squad hopped out of their vehicle. Sledge had been shot seven times. Smoke wasn't as severely injured but was filled with grazes and many cuts which ripped his combat uniform all over. Blitz too was shot but his armor seemed to take more of the damage, leaving him in fair condition. Fuze was shot up just as much as Sledge while armor did what it could.

The rest of the team was waiting inside, hoping for news of a successful operation. A happy crowd turned into a grim and concerned one after looking at the squad. Doc tended to duty immediately but knew tossing Fuze and Sledge to the field hospital would be much better.

"Dominic, Keith, anyone, these people shouldn't even be walking right now," said Doc. Fuze and Sledge were heavy which called for strong operators, like Doc could drag them alone. Blackbeard and the Werewolf carried Fuze while Bandit and Castle carried the forty pounds heavier Sledge. They preferred to carry Fuze but the two SEALs zoomed ahead. Doc tended to Smoke while Blitz was in a good condition. Thatcher was the first to notice that someone was missing, he couldn't find Mute.

"Someone get my stuff," said Doc. Twitch went off to Doc's lab. Smoke noticed that Thatcher was staring at him. The older man was slowly moving towards him.

"Where is he?" asked Thatcher.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"They were prepared, they were waiting for us, they knew what to do, they fucking knew who was coming, and they got what they wanted."

"How?"

"I don't know, if I did that boy would be here."

"Don't tell me he's dead."

"I can't guarantee that he's alive." Buck who was known for being highly pragmatic, stepped into the conversation.

"They won't kill him Mike, they need him, and sometimes the younger ones are the easiest to extract information from."

"You'll be lucky if he's still at the site," said Smoke.

"Someone notify the director," said Buck. Jäger took the order and head off to the other building.

"I'm not going back to that hellhole even though I want him back," said Smoke.

"Marius flying there would give more time to save him," said Buck.

"That's one guy down," said Doc.

"He's only the pilot Gustave. I have a strong feeling a five man squad isn't enough while they're expecting us," replied Buck.

"Any suggestions?" asked Thatcher.

"I think it's best to give the new guys a chance," said Buck.

"I like wolves (Keith), I love the ginger boy (Greg), grenades will be necessary (Jacks), and not all blades are knives (Shelly)," said Smoke.

"That's four people not including Marius," said Doc.

"How about Dominic and Monika?" asked Thatcher.

"She's always ready," said Buck. The four guys spotted the partially hooded figure who stood by a few team mates. Smoke waved at the slightly older girl and saw her come towards him.

"If she's going, you better let me go," said Smoke.

"Save your feelings for later, lover boy. You also said you weren't going back," said Doc.

"But Monika's going, and I never get to go when she does," said Smoke.

"Go where?" asked IQ.

"On a date," said Smoke.

"Looks like the grazes really knocked the sense out of him," said Doc.

"I have Dominic you know, and he gives me a lot more than that," said IQ.

"Sounds like every night," joked Doc.

"Shut up Gustave, I'm sure we know how hard you try for Emma," replied IQ.

"Just shut up with the romance already. I'm sure Dominic can sense the problem from outside," said Buck.

"Only if I was," said a voice. Everyone turned back to see as Smoke sat up and found Bandit with his arms crossed.

"Looks like you're screwed James," said Thatcher. Bandit looked at his hands which had blood from Sledge.

"It's too bad these hands aren't covered in your blood James. They would be, but you're lucky due to your condition. Feel better Bond," said Bandit who gave a gentle pat on the boy's hair. Bandit was now walking away, assuming his duties were complete.

"Get back here Dom," said Buck.

"Do I have to carry James too?" asked Bandit.

"That would be nice actually," said Doc.

"Don't worry Dom, I hate you too," said Smoke.

"You're in the rescue op team, same for you Keith," said Buck who saw the man nearby.

"It better be a good squad," said Keith.

"Is Greg good enough for you?" asked Thatcher.

"I want Toby too, I don't hangout with him enough," said Keith.

"Where is he anyway?" asked IQ.

"GINGER!" yelled Keith.

"SHUT UP KEITH!" Greg yelled back.

"Get over here Greg," said Keith.

"That's better," approved Greg.

"Go fetch Tobias. If he doesn't come here, he's getting fucked," said Keith.

"I'll tell him you had enough respect not to walk in with bloody hands," said Greg.

"Just go already," said Keith who made sure to push him off with a fist.

"Why Keith? Just why?" asked Thatcher who was completely weirded out.

"Hey, I slept with Julien once," said Doc.

"I slept with Greg for a week," added Keith.

"I think Keith knows about Marius and I," said Bandit.

"I'm Mark all the way, well you know what I mean," said Smoke.

"Back up your buddies Sebastien," said IQ.

"Timur and I were too tired from brainstorming face paint ideas one night so, we ended up sleeping together. I swear he was so close that I felt his nose brush against my beard," confessed Buck.

"Let's clean our bloody hands Dom," said Keith who gave the blonde the eye. Bandit nodded and followed Keith off.

Upstairs, two floors up in fact, Greg found Toby asleep. He wanted to see hazel eyes awake but clearly it would take effort. So far, sitting on him didn't do the job so he referred to other ways of touch. There were a lot of dirty things he could do to Toby but it was probably best to steer clear of his bad side. Greg felt his dog tag which felt pretty cold while Toby's was warm. He noticed that Toby was sleeping without a blanket and perhaps a drastic change in temperature would serve him right. Toby Barker was just about unknowingly face the ice bucket. Since he was already on the third floor, he had easy access to the freezer room which did have it's share of ice. So the ginger fetched a bucket from his room and then invaded the freezer room. He didn't want to add water because it seemed a bit too evil to soak one's bed.

Toby was still asleep when Greg arrived with the bucket. Greg was wondering if he show throw it from distance and see what would hit or pile it right on top of his bare body.

 _Good luck Toby. You'll have to kill me another time of you're angry. I gave you chances and you took none, brace yourself. Oh wait, you can't hear what I'm saying right now._

Greg threw out the bucket's components from distance onto Tobias. An angry Tobias woke up to ice but also the sound of an alarm. It looked like Toby was going to kill him. Greg needed a moment to reflect.

 _He's probably going to kill me. Why the hell did I forget about his phone. Wait, I don't know the password. Damn it Greg, you're a hacker, you hack stuff, and now you failed._

Greg took his only option an ran away to the safety of the first floor. As angry as he seemed to be, Toby wasn't thinking exactly about Greg.

 _Great. Now I'll never know how that dream was supposed to end. Who put an alarm on my phone? I don't remember placing one. At least he didn't throw water onto me._

Toby got dressed into combat uniform, assuming that ice was punishment for not being ready for duty, something he did take seriously for his job at intel. Intel was a job that made him sleep whenever he got the chance although he did get satisfying breaks. He was the only operator on the team that was seen and used dual wield pistols, something he found necessary during some ops. Toby made sure there wasn't any ice on his bed and reluctantly let it melt on the floor, wishing it wasn't there at all.

Toby made it down to the main floor in which the hallway was filled with most of the team. He saw the director talking to Buck. Usually when the director came into team quarters, he had a good reason to, so it encouraged Toby to hear what he was saying.

"I trust you Cote, I know you'll get the job done, Captain," said Liam.

"Sir?" questioned Buck.

"Well you've just been promoted, I suggest you make good use of that, will you now?" asked Liam.

"Of course director," replied Buck. He was cheered by the rest of the team except for Blitz and Smoke who were moved to the field hospital while Fuze and Sledge were already there. Doc, using the doctor's eye had noticed that Blitz was hiding a leg wound and forced him off. He told him that it was "brave but foolish" for avoiding treatment. Although he didn't know it, the director had his phone under his possession. In front of Buck, Liam typed in Teddy's number.

"Call him if you need anything, I might be busy, and when it's over, tell him that too," said Liam.

"I don't know how you did it but you're good director," said Buck.

"Let's just say I took an opportunity. Now if you don't mind, Matt and I are off the London," said Liam. Liam walked out and sat in the back of a jet black Rolls Royce Wraith Black Badge. Matt and two others also got in and the car quickly drove off. Buck fell in love with the sight.

 _I wish I had a car like that._

Keith and Bandit came back and found Buck staring at a closed door. Keith deliberately slapped the Canadian in the back of the head.

"Ow," said Buck.

"I don't know what's so interesting about a door but I think it's a good time to get going. It's already 3pm," said Keith.

"Alright. Gather all the kids we need and take them to the armory," said Buck.

"Hey, only I can say that," argued Bandit.

"Well he is older than you as well as your crew," said Keith.

"Whatever," said Buck.

 **Author's Note: I hope this gets supported and gets reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Forgive me if it gets weird between Marius and Sebastien but why not throw in Jager's interesting personality? Besides that, I hope shooting, explosions, dogs, and grins are enough to acquire reviews.**

 **ETA 5 Minutes, Destination: Mansion North of Uphampton**

Buck made the decision of gathering and dividing a larger than normal squad into air and ground. The ground team consisted of Thatcher, IQ, Bandit, Valkyrie, and Glaz. In the air, Buck, Jacks, Keith, Greg, and Shelly were under the mercy of Jäger's flying skills. It seemed odd that the they needed 11 of the world's best but Buck wasn't taking any chances. After all he didn't know how heavy the presence of the White Masks would be, suggesting that they were once again being expected.

Keith watched Buck grip his CAMRS marksman rifle tightly as he seemed to be uneasy. The blonde wondered if he should speak to the Canadian or let the problem settle by itself. Perhaps it was best to speak with him. A firm grip on the shoulder quickly got the man's attention.

"Are you feeling alright Sebastien?" asked Keith.

"I hope the kid's okay. They could've got any information out of him right now. It would hurt to see him broken," said Buck.

"He might be the youngest one around but he's the smartest one around. He probably is escaping as we speak," replied Keith.

"That's a possibility but it seems unlikely," said Buck. The mansion was becoming more detailed as the helicopter was getting closer to the massive structure. There were White Masks on the roof and Jacks was eager to play a role.

"Jacks, I think it's time to use your favorite weapon," said Shelly.

"I love using this grenade launcher," said Jackson.

"Do something or I'll shoot them myself," said Keith.

"Relax, I got this," assured Jacks.

"Consider it done," challenged Keith who started shooting at the large rooftop that scattered the White Masks. Since Keith was using his LMG, he would have to reload after he used 100 rounds while Jacks refilled after 6 grenades. It became more competitive than teamwork as intentionally counted out loud to piss off the younger Canadian. In the end, their aim was the same, it would become an easy landing. Although Jäger's helicopter was outfitted with weaponry of it's own, he decided to save that experience for later. As promising as a grenade launcher seemed, Keith beat Jacks 14 to 6, eliminating the White Mask presence on the roof.

"You'll get more of them inside, that's where the fun begins," said Keith trying to raise the spirits of the upset fellow. Jacks was annoyed by the fact that Keith killed groups of guards while he could only target isolated ones.

"You dominated me Keith, how should I feel?" asked Jacks as his innocent eyes glanced at his senior.

"Who knows Jacks, you might save my ass a few times. Perhaps you'll find our guy first," replied Keith.

"Now that I think about it, this crew is going to walk out of here untouched," said Jacks.

"Where's the bag of pineapples?" asked Greg.

"They're in the compartment Ginger," said Jäger.

"I hate you Keith," said Greg with a slap on the back.

"It's not my fault he copied me," said Keith.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," replied Greg.

"If there is anything bad right now, it's the fact that (coughs intentionally) Sebastien isn't blonde unlike all of us here," said Keith. Greg instantly became confused as he was a ginger. Buck easily challenged.

"But…"

"Greg is our mascot, deal with it," said Shelly. Keith nodded in approval as Jäger started to set down the aircraft.

"I'm beginning to realize why I was promoted," said Buck. Jäger went into a thinking moment. He felt like something was missing or perhaps someone was missing. He decided to count to figure it out.

 _Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun, Zehn, Elf, Zwölf._ (1-12 in German)

Jäger stopped and realized that there were supposed to be twelve people in the squad but they forgot Tobias. He knew it wasn't his fault since Buck and Thatcher were supposed to account for this groups. Jäger knew this act of insolence should be punished and luckily he was Buck's senior. The crew were looking for an entrance to get inside.

 _Er ist besser, Ahornsirup für einmal. (He's better off getting maple syrup for once) Dies bleibt nicht ungestraft. (This will not go unpunished)_

Jäger knew that it wasn't extremely severe of a problem but perhaps it was time to show Buck to burdens of his pride as a Captain. As a temporary punishment, he planned to force Buck to sit the op out while still being around. Jäger was caught by surprise as it was the first time that Buck screwed up. Maybe something was on his mind, maybe he loved someone, for such a close knit team like Rainbow, if that was the reason, Jäger thought it was best to let it slide. He liked the guy and hoped that he would have to penalize him. There was only one way to find out so Jäger hopped out and went to talk. Buck already gave him a glance and walked over to the pilot.

"Need something Marius?"

"No, I think there's something we need to talk about."

"What's that?"

"It's Toby and I'm wondering what happened to him."

"It's a shame the doors were open or perhaps I was too quiet. Toby was switched to Baker's team and is hauling an 18 wheeler." Jäger was dumbfounded.

"Wait what?"

"That's right. He's bringing our big rig mobile command post. The director might've forgotten to tell you that we're after Edward Matrice. If we're lucky, he could still be lurking around this mansion."

"It's about time we found him."

"I had a feeling there was something else you were going to tell me." Buck was somehow reading his mind. Jäger knew that Buck definitely liked someone and a reasonable candidate seemed to be Frost. It was time to find out.

"You love Tina don't you?" Jäger said so with a poke to the Canadian's chest which he had to admit was pretty firm even though they were all wearing armor. At first Buck wasn't sure how to react but Jäger now knew his secret.

"Looks like you found out."

"You encouraged me to Sebastien."

"Don't tell everyone, please."

"It can't be that bad. I'm sure she loves you back."

"If you must know so badly, we had sex last night."

"How was it?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me."

"I will throw you and your fancy chopper off the roof."

"Come on Sebastien, the 2nd and 3rd floor are like two different worlds."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No."

"I think you should before something happens."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What will make you shut up?"

"Answers."

"The next time I need a blowjob, I'll make sure it's your mouth."

"You don't mean that do you?"

"I make you do it right now if I have to."

"Talk about an abuse of power."

"I bet you would abuse your powers."

"I just wanted a simple answer Sebastien."

"Then do what I said."

"Fine." Jäger took off his helmet and gave the bearded man a short stare before kneeling.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What you said to do."

"You idiot, I only said that so I wouldn't have to tell you."

"I bet I can do it better than she does."

"You're such a slut Marius. Put your helmet back on and fetch your carbine."

"But I don't even have sex with anyone."

"If you're so into giving me a blowjob, how do I know you don't do it to others?"

"Are you calling me gay?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"You're making me feel like you are."

"Fine. I do think you are the most on the team."

"But that's where Mark gets his spot."

"Oh right. Anyway your stupid demand for answers is putting his life on the line. Let's get a move on it Marius."

"You better take what you said back Sebastien." Buck sighed.

"Alright, I'll take what I said back. Get you're gear and let's get going."

"Of course." Jäger went to fetch his carbine and check for any other necessary materials the crew might need. Jäger hearing noises, looked over the edge of the roof that had a low wall lining and saw many vehicles coming out of the woods. He gave the Canadian a hand signal to come over. Buck peered over the edge and saw what appeared to be White Mask reinforcements.

"Looks like Matrice was prepared for another assault."

"But we still have the element of surprise."

"Yes we do Marius, he doesn't even know how many of us are coming."

"They would've heard the helicopter though."

"That's true. However, they don't know about the ground team, and they don't have the slightest fucking clue about the 18 wheeler."

"You're such a fucking genius Sebastien."

"Enough chat. I'm sure we've found an entrance by now. It's time to save our boy."

"You're the boss." The crew found an entrance 100 yards away which was the other end of the mansion and they agreed that a staircase would suit their entrance, which was at the north side.

 **South Side, General Mansion Entrance**

From their undetectable position, the ground team studied the weak points of the main entrance. It was low on guards which could be explained by the performance of Mute's team. It was also a tactical advantage to the White Masks as many windows and barricades were partly opened leaving the ground team high on guard. Regardless, Thatcher knew that he must attack at the front to draw out their forces so it would be easier for the air team to extract. Since the ground team was getting reinforcements from Tobias, a frontal attack would prove fruitful. It would only take him 30 minutes to arrive from base.

"Feel free to shoot anyone at the windows Timur," said Thatcher.

"If I could find anyone willing to pop their head out, I would," replied Glaz. Thatcher watched Bandit and IQ. He hadn't seen them in a squad together with him around. They were completely different people in battle, they acted like they were simple friends and nothing more. Valkyrie was sitting around with her MPX waiting for the fun to begin. Like all the girls on the team, Valkyrie was shorter than most of the boys. With Twitch being the shortest one and IQ the tallest. Ever since JTF2 and the Seals got four total operators, being 6 foot and taller became more common. Thatcher didn't really have a problem with it but Keith seemed pretty tall for her. But that didn't matter one bit. The guy was a kick ass operator just like everyone else. Thatcher now had to wait until Buck's team got inside.

 **ETA 10 Minutes, 18 Wheeler**

Toby continued to take command of the truck as it would soon arrive at their destination. In fact he was taking a convoy. In the leading Humvee there was the full GIGN squad. The second one consisted of the full FBI squad. Max and a few other dogs were taken along in the big rig. The third Humvee carried Frost, Tachanka, Fuze, and Blackbeard. In Teddy's mindset, if Edward Matrice was out there and they had a good chance of catching him why not make sure that he doesn't escape. After all the SAS was always around if Rainbow wasn't. Hopefully the mission would go well and Liam would approve his actions.

"Ruff," barked Max.

"Yes, I know all you're doggy friends are in the back. They probably can't wait to get outside," said Toby. Max was cuddling with him in the driver's seat as Tobias could've sworn the dog had licked him on the face a few times. With enough skill as a one hand driver, he pet Max's back.

 **North Side**

"Looks like we're checking every damn room in this building," said Jäger.

"Well since they have reinforcements, it will take longer," said Buck.

"But we're on the top and they're on the bottom. This floor should be our fastest one. According to the blueprints, there's four floors and a basement so they'll be spread out," said Greg.

"How the hell did you get the blueprints?" asked Jacks.

"Don't question it," replied Greg.

"Let's get started already, I swear I can hear them," said Keith. The team quickly spread out amongst the 100 yards of differently sized and purposed rooms. There were several instances of contact which ended up requiring a few shots. Six men covered and secured the ground quite fast but sat tight after hearing hostiles come up on all staircases. Hiding seemed quite easy but the air team was in for quite a few surprises. Since they were spread out, they switched to radio contact.

"Anyone else see blue lights?" asked Greg.

"Well someone's going to have to knock him out before he explodes," said Shelly.

"I'm behind him. I might as well get rid of it," said Keith.

"Be careful, that armor is quite tough," said Jacks.

"You don't say," replied Keith.

"I hope your hacking cams Greg," said Buck.

"Apparently they have fucking firewalls for them but I'll get it done," replied Greg. Keith silenced his radio so he could sneak up to the bomber. Keith drew out his Mark XIX Desert Eagle and shifted his hands to shoulder height. He still wasn't noticed and fired the first three shots into the bombers head and emptied the rest of the mag on it's dead body.

"There's no better feeling than a full mag," said Keith.

"The Eagle is one powerful pistol," said Shelly.

"I think you made too much noise Wolfy. We got a mob coming up here," said Greg. At that moment, a large burst of lead went home onto several walls while another wall exploded from what could've been a grenade launcher or even a rocket one. It became the most mafia style shoot up and each room saw several empty magazines drop to the floor. The shooting continued as the White Masks progressed down the large hallway.

"Do something Jacks," said Buck.

"Do what?" asked Jacks.

"I don't know, use the MGL before they get over here," said Buck. Jacks switched weapons and aimed the targets with his reflex sight. His finger quickly pressed the trigger which sent one HE round flying towards the group. However, it didn't seem satisfying enough. Five more grenades went along with it which knocked out everyone in the area along with the separate squad that followed the one he killed. Bodies were sent sprawling down the staircase which was also falling apart from the impact. He was only carrying 12 rounds for the MGL which left him empty.

"Out," said Jacks.

"You deserve a body count Jacks," said Keith.

"I could just tell you how many there were," offered Greg.

"Then do it," said Jacks.

"24," said Greg.

"Let's move on down, we know our guy isn't here," said Buck. The squad takes a different staircase to the next floor.

 **South Side, Convoy**

"Let's get all the kids out," said Toby.

"Ruff."

"That's my boy." The two hopped out and went to back of the truck to open it up. Max watched Toby open the door so that all of his GI dog friends could come along. For military dogs they were a pretty diverse group. Englebert was a black and white French bulldog who was actually Liam's personal dog that no one knew about. He wasn't a full on war dog but got used to what his owner did in the past. There were two Doberman pinschers under the names of Kai and Oliver. A Rottweiler named Orange and Siberian Huskies named Shadow and Hunter in perspective of their coats. The dogs were freely roaming in the trailer and excitedly jumped out as they were now generally free in their environment. The convoy stopped outside the road that lead into the mansion grounds. Not to far away were the Humvees of Thatcher's squad.

"What the hell are we going to do boss?"

"That place is fucking huge."

"What if they're escaping as we speak." Those were a very small sample of the conversation that sparked at the destination. An partially awkward harmony of dog barks caught everyone's attention. Tobias slid out a box from the truck and place a map; the crew quickly gathered around it.

"Alright. This building is a 100 yards from north to south and that gives our target Matrice a lot of space for nonsense. We already have Shellshock, Werewolf, Buck, Wrecker, Lumberjack, and Jäger at the fourth floor going down. For all we could know, half of these guys could be hiding in the forest. I know Kapkan here is an expert hunter but he's not enough to search this whole forest. (Kapkan smiles) I want each team of two to take the assigned dog. Keep in mind, we have Thatcher's squad as well. IQ and Bandit with Max. Tachanka and Kapkan take Hunter. Frost and Valkyrie take Kai. Blackbeard and Castle take Oliver. Pulse and Glaz take Shadow. Lastly, Thermite and Ash take Orange. Now with everyone going along in the forest, the air team can't save Mute alone. I want Montagne, Twitch, Rook, Doc, and Thatcher to breach the first floor and support Buck's team. Remember two things, don't kill Matrice and don't let him escape. Make sure to fetch your partners down this road. We've gone over coms, NOW GET GOING," said Toby. With everyone's equipment all set, they all set off to their jobs.

"You'll be alone Englebert."

"Ruff." Tobias wrote a note and made Englebert place a paw on it.

"Give this to the SAS people when they arrive." Toby fetched his gear as he too was going to work with the GIGN squad. To make Englebert more noticeable, Toby placed him on the box.

"Stay." As Tobias left, Englebert sat on the note and looked into the roads and fields before him awaiting the subjects of his job.

 **Author's Note: You're my Brother may get another chapter before this one does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: More action indeed. Thanks to LOL1945 for his suggestions as I put some slightly into effect here. I noticed a massive jump in visitors and hope this gets reviews. You're my Brother will have another chapter in August.**

 **South Side, Main Entrance**

Before Ash left, she offered to breach the front door with the M120 CREM which was much safer than someone running to place a breach charge. Thatcher's original team was introduced to the plans and each dog team was set up. Luckily Thatcher's EMP's would help GIGN for whatever electronic nonsense they could run into. Tobias planned to tag along but he was first going to check for any outside entrances to a possible basement. The perimeter was in the process of being secured by the rest of the team.

"Firing breach charge," said Ash. The 40mm charge caught hold of the double doors and exploded, tearing them free of their hinges and knocking them down as they fell apart from the impact. Montagne's shield, Le Roc was already extended as he provided cover for the advancing squad. Twitch leaned over his by his right and Rook by his left. Doc was in the center while Thatcher checked the windows at the rear. If there wasn't contact during the breach, then it suggested a possible ambush once they got inside or there hostiles running towards their position. Whatever the case was, Edward Matrice wasn't a stupid man and knew how to knock off special forces, just like he did to the first operation. They knew if they heard gunfire in the distance, it meant that the air team was fighting as they were the only known allies in the entire building which also suggested Mute was still under Matrice's guard. The whole building would have to be searched in order to find him as they had no clues so far. The squad progressed through a long hallway which seemed quite dangerous in case of contact as the only way out was getting to the end or going back to the entrance. Just as they expected, they were under fire.

"Keep your shield extended Gilles," said Thatcher.

"I know, just shoot them all," replied the shield bearer. Besides Montagne, Thatcher was the only tall one in the group. This was no time for experimentation, but if it was going to save their lives, it was definitely worth a try. Thatcher tried jump shots in which he was able to shoot over the top of the Frenchman's shield. He was able to get kills from the few bullets he shot each time.

"What are you doing?" asked Doc.

"Shut up. Push forward Gilles," said Thatcher. The man responded with movement.

"They're throwing smokes boss," said Rook.

"Keep on shooting squad," replied Thatcher.

 **Air Team**

Buck was angry, angrier than he could've ever been. He didn't know how he could be so unaware and foolish. He knew it was a trap and fell for it. His squad knew it wasn't simply his fault as they too knew they screwed up. Matrice was smarter than everyone on the team combined, the man knew what was coming and knew just as well how to deal with it. He already proved it to Smoke, Sledge, Fuze, Blitz, and Mute. Now the man was proving it to him and his squad. They were blindfolded and sent into the unknown. By the time they knew it, they were directly in contact with Matrice and Mute. Mute was in the same large room as he originally was except his friends were now in it with him. They were stripped of all of their gear and even most of their clothes as Matrice discovered their boot knives. It felt like being naked, in fact they almost were. Matrice wouldn't even let them wear their dog tags, the man wasn't taking any chances with so many valuable hostages, more like prisoners. Matrice was a mad man with manners, he tended to give a form of respect to those he captured but for the bunch that was captured, his suspicions dominated his politeness. One of the things was Keith's hair, it was longer than any operator he ever got a good glance on and he could've sworn the man was hiding something in it.

"Don't touch me, you'll find nothing," said Keith.

"How can I be so sure?" asked Matrice.

"If you were smarter, you would know Navy Seals are known for their hair."

"Well in that case my dear Navy Seal, how would you like to lose all of that hair?" Matrice took out a knife and pressed the heel of the blade on the back of the blonde's neck.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I will and there's nothing you can do about it. Consider it a lenient substitute for your death."

"It's a shame we're not allowed to kill you Matrice," said Mute. Matrice took away the knife from Keith's neck.

"Shut up boy, I can't let you answer all the questions I want to ask."

"Sorry Mr. Matrice, but I just enjoyed it."

"Well you were acting like a very good boy indeed." Jäger was the one who sat next to Mute and gave him a " _what the fuck is wrong with you?"_ Type of glance. Mute simply ignored it.

"What the hell did you do to the kid?" asked Jäger.

"That's a good question, in fact I didn't do anything. I'm guessing I scared the life out of him by his capture, now he cooperates like my personal pet." The conversation was about to continue until a White Mask soldier ran into the room.

"Edward, we're completely surrounded by Team Rainbow. There's a squad in the building right now. The forest is filled with dogs and operators. Our men have destroyed the helicopter," said the soldier.

"Henry, get those reinforcements here now. Tell everyone to start going out in those vehicles. See that equipment, get men to pack it up and get guards for these prisoners," said Matrice. Henry nodded and rushed out. They all heard shooting getting louder which made Matrice run out himself.

"Fuck, he's escaping," said Mute. The air team sighed in relief.

"We thought you were brainwashed Markie," said Keith.

"I just had to tell him what he wanted, I know I screwed up," confessed Mute.

"It's not your fault Mark, sometimes the youngest ones are the easiest to manipulate," said Jäger.

"Let's just hope we get rescued and not killed," said Jacks.

"Anyone have any ideas where Matrice might go?" asked Greg.

"He going into hiding once again, who knows where that new place could be," said Shelly.

"Looks like Matrice kept his word," said Jäger as they saw several White Mask soldiers approach them. The soldiers started to untie them of their chair restraints but were instantly distracted by gunfire in the hallway. The four White Masks in the hallway fell dead from four bullets. Next a familiar figure appeared in the doorway and shot the two remaining hostiles with his revolver.

"Nothing's better than Magnum Force, oh do I love that movie. Ha yes, I FOUND THEM MIKEY! THEY'RE IN THIS ROOM," roared Doc in which the rest of GIGN and Thatcher appeared.

"Sebastien, how the fuck…?" asked Thatcher.

"Ask questions later Baker, get us out of this mess," said Buck. The crew quickly freed their fellow members and they got dressed as their gear was left in the same room.

"Where's Matrice?" asked Rook.

"Oh, he's on the run in the woods by now," said Buck.

 **Forest, Hunter**

Kapkan and Tachanka crept through the forest with their assigned dog, Hunter. The Siberian Husky stayed alert and completely under orders as it walked along. Kapkan was in the lead and held up a fist. Tachanka stopped and stopped Hunter.

"What is it?" asked Tachanka.

"There's a whole lot of them getting in vehicles."

"They're escaping, we must attack."

"We're massively outnumbered."

"You can never outnumber a battle ready Russian with a ton of ammunition for an LMG."

"Well we do have plenty of cover in the trees." Tachanka started assembling his LMG.

"DP 28 mounted and ready." Kapkan moved further ahead to get a nice fat tree. The former hunter nodded as their bullets took the White Masks by surprise. Tachanka was shooting men and all the tires he could see as body after body fell dead. Kapkan tossed a nitro cell and a beautiful explosion killed and entire squad of hostiles and blew up a vehicle. As many as they had already killed, there were plenty more. Tachanka reloaded without saying a word and went back to shooting. A few more explosions would seem to do the job as Kapkan threw a few more in different areas.

 **Forest, Shadow**

Pulse was actively using his HB5 Cardiac Sensor as he tried to spot any human life forms that would be roaming the forest. Glaz was following him and watched their Siberian Husky named Shadow sniff away. Pulse was getting slightly bored the further they progressed.

"Smile for the camera," said Pulse facing his sensor towards Glaz.

"My balaclava blocks it but okay," said Glaz.

"I kind of wanted to shoot stuff you know, said Pulse.

"Oh tell me about it, I had to watch like 10 windows earlier."

"You mean Windows 10?"

"You're starting to get me with those jokes."

"Too bad I'm not you're boyfriend."

"Well Jack, you are a friend that's a boy."

"I was hoping you would say that, I'm not bi."

"You're gay?"

"No you idiot."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to insult you."

"I'm not a homophobic person Timur, you can chill out now."

"I don't think anyone on the team is."

"Actually Mikey could be."

"Really?"

"I was watching his expressions when the boy's were talking about how they accidentally slept with another guy."

"But there would have to be some romance in there."

"It's true but I don't know what happened in the bed."

"That's a point."

"Anyway nothing's more interesting than your art."

"I…"

"Chill out buddy, that wasn't sarcasm."

"Oh."

"Whether it's a drawing or a painting, it's cool, it's your talent, it just makes you interesting, and you're the only sniper on the team."

"Thanks Jack. Maybe I'm acting weird since we don't talk often."

"You're worrying about Mark aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so Jack."

"I do have one question, no offense but do you guys fuck often?" Glaz grabbed the taller man's shoulder and made full eye contact, or at least the man in shades was looking at him.

"There's plenty of stories to choose from whether it's something under the table or Valentine's Day." Pulse raised an eyebrow.

"How could anything happen under a table?"

"Oh, you'll be in for one wild ride."

"You will tell me about it right?"

"That depends, you can't complain about it."

"When do I ever complain about anything Timur?"

 **Forest, Oliver**

Blackbeard and Castle never really talked to each other and barely knew a thing about the other, so it encouraged them to talk. Oliver was concentrating on his duties and used his dog power.

"Where did you grow up Miles?" asked Blackbeard.

"Sherman Oaks, CA. It was a pretty white neighborhood to say the most. How about you?"

"Bellevue, Washington. The Pacific Northwest was an interesting life."

"You look like you could wrestle a bear if you found one."

"Well not near the city at least, with Seattle to the west, the forests were mostly in the east."

"So I take it, we both had city lives."

"Talking about cities, they won't be safe if Matrice escapes again."

"Let's just hope we catch Matrice this time."

"Let's fucking hope so Miles."

 **Forest, Orange**

Thermite gave Ash a kiss on the cheek after saying how good she looked in a beret hat and aviators. He gave her a few more until she finally gave him one on the lips.

"If we catch Edward Matrice, you'll get all the kisses you could possibly want," said Ash.

"I better do that before my dick gets hard," replied Thermite.

"Oh please Jordan."

"You're too hot Eliza, I can't help it at times."

"Flirt later, job first."

"Don't you mean sex later, job first?"

"Sex if we catch him ourselves," said Ash in a reminding tone."

"If we don't catch him, I'm pretty sure we'll be having sex anyway."

"I guess so."

"Ah yes."

"Hold on, I see something." Ash checks closer with her ACOG on her R4C. "Picture Jordan, now." Jordan quickly takes it out and shows it to her.

"Is it him?"

"Fuck yes, go tell everyone Jordan."

"He's spotted us."

"Orange, chase." Ash ran towards Matrice with Orange who zoomed ahead of her. Thermite jogged after as he fixed coms.

"All teams report west, suspect in running west at 50 yard mark. I repeat, Matrice is heading west at the 50 yard mark."

 **Forest, Max**

"Dom, you got the message right?" asked IQ.

"Yeah, if we're at the north side that means he's behind us."

"Then let's hurry to intercept." The couple ran in hopes of having their first success in a mission while engaged.

 **Air Team and Ground Team, Mansion**

"We're catching this guy so let's get a move on it people," said Thatcher was the team exited the mansion. They teams ran west as they trailed behind Ash's and IQ's dog teams.

"Let's hope those dogs didn't eat him," said Greg.

"They shouldn't but the bites will leave a mark," said Buck.

"Come on kids, Uncle Mikey can't be faster than you," said Thatcher. He was leading the group by a few yards.

"I better not be on of those kids," said Montagne who was the second oldest in the group and third oldest on the entire team.

"You don't count Gilles," replied Thatcher.

"I hoped so," said Montagne. With a sudden burst of speed, Rook got ahead of Thatcher.

"As you were saying Uncle Mikey," said Rook.

"That's Mr. Baker to you asshole," responded Thatcher.

 **Forest, Orange**

Matrice was fighting off the Rottweiler that attacked him. After a good struggle he was able to grab the dog at it's collar and noticed the leash was still on. He tied the leash tightly to the tree and the dog was restrained, for now. With Thermite trailing behind and the dog no longer active, Ash became just as cautious. Edward Matrice had face dogs before and he just seemed to always get the better of them. Now he was simply an unarmed man facing off a heavily armed IDF soldier in the woods.

"I know you're hiding around here Edward." Matrice concluded that it was a woman, if she was as easy as he thought he was, he had high hopes of escape. Luckily she already made her first mistake as she gave away her location by voice if not other sound. As far away as she seemed, she wasn't. The girl walked cautiously and as soon as he knew it, she was on the opposite side of the tree he was hiding behind. Matrice held his breath and circled around to approach her from behind. His arms were about to come down on her like a bear and as she turned, her carbine went flying away beyond their reach. A strong blow from Matrice whipped the girl's aviators right off her face and into the dirt. Having no other option whatsoever due to the strength factor, Ash used the power of the bite. Ash bit the man's nose as hard as she possibly could sending him off her body and touching his face as he screamed in pain. Wherever Orange was, the dog started barking wildly which caught Thermite's attention who originally trailed behind Ash. Blood was already running down the side of her face and she quickly got up and drew out her knife and pistol. She held the knife under her pistol and aimed at Matrice who got up off his knees.

"You know you can't kill me, you know your orders."

"Don't tell me what I already know Matrice."

"You have the guts to bite me like that, girl." Angry, Ash fired at the man's leg making him clutch his knee."

"I'm no girl, not anymore."

"I will kill you if I have to."

"Try to and you're dead." Thermite ran as fast as he could as the gunshot echoed throughout the forest. He didn't know what could've happened. Ash could've been killed or hanging for her life. Did Matrice disarm her or was he already armed? He didn't know and had all the will to find answers. He heard Orange bark in the distance and wondered what happened to the dog.

 **Forest, Max**

"Well we're definitely getting close," said IQ.

"Let's hope none of them are dead."

"I hope not Dominic."

"Max really knows were he's going doesn't he?"

"He's a good dog Monika, a really good dog."

 **Forest, Double Teams**

"Who the hell shot that?" asked Thatcher.

"At least we know we're going in the right direction," said Mute.

"Whoever shot that clearly didn't follow the rules," said Thatcher.

"Unless it was Matrice," said Doc.

"That's the last person we need bullets from," said Thatcher. They were getting closer with the dog in the distance barking. They could've easily left their gear and ran but a possible counter attack made them not take any chances. For all they could know, Edward Matrice could have a million tricks up his sleeve. Thatcher looked at the group, Montagne was lagging behind while he too was slowing down. Mute seemed to be feeling the effects of interrogation pain. Jäger ended up ahead as his gear overall was the lightest. Keith's heavy weaponry was tiring out his muscles whether it was slung around his back or in his hands. They were all running since they left the building as yard after yard was draining out their energy.

"I think I'll be needing Matrice as my pillow," said Twitch.

"Make that a bed for me," said Jacks.

"Thatcher found himself staring at the floor and running in which he forgot to pay attention to the branch ahead of him. He might've craned his neck down but the branch still was able to knock him straight on the top of the head. He then found himself on the floor of dirt.

"Fucking ow."

"Are you alright Baker?" asked Doc.

"The old man goes to sleep."

"Get up Mike." Doc offered a hand and pulled him up.

"Didn't Matrice say that he has reinforcements?" asked Mute.

"He has more guys?" asked a surprised Rook.

"I have to say, we shot a very fucking lot of those White Masks," said Doc.

"Well, if Matrice was telling the truth AND if Henry survived, then there could be a who knows amount of White Masks coming his way," said Shelly.

"We have some really nice trees here," said Jacks.

"A defender always needs good cover," agreed Thatcher.

"Luckily we brought some our best defense specialists," said Buck.

"We still have the bag of pineapples, right?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, I was carrying your fuck load the whole damn time," said Keith who tossed the large bag.

"It will pay off when you get to sit and watch the fireworks," replied Greg. Greg unzipped the duffel bag and pulled out an Mk2 "pineapple" fragmentation grenade. He then pulled out a huge roll of wire. But that wasn't everything. He pulled out Keith's signature gun cameras. Next was Shelly's axe in which the boy apparently forgot to bring. He brought another shock drone for Twitch. Then came a bunch of nitro cells along with Frost's traps and even a few of Jäger's ADS units.

"I can't believe I was carrying all of that," said Keith.

"Well that makes the job a lot more simple, thanks to Greg and Keith," said Jäger.

"I love you Ginger," said Keith with a bear hug.

"It just had to be a bear hug didn't it?" asked Greg.

"Unless you want me to throw you into a tree, I don't see the problem," said Keith.

"If we have time to sleep, I would take that opportunity," said Twitch.

"Go ahead princess," said Thatcher.

"I see something," said Mute. In the distance, several figures appeared in an organized formation.

"Well the hooded one is definitely Maxim, the full helmet must be Alexsandr, and looks like all the other patrols are here," said Doc.

"It's getting dark around here," said Rook.

"As long as Monika and Dominic went to help Jordan and Eliza I'm sure they'll be fine," said Thatcher.

"They're the best team we've got along with the best dog," agreed Buck.

"They'll get the job done, that's how she'll do it and so will he. Especially since we can do the job in whatever we wear," said Jäger.

"Talking about skinny jeans, I don't think I can see your legs Marius," said Shelly.

"Shut up Lumberjack, I think we're past that and don't act like you don't wear them," replied Jäger.

"Someone finally uses my codename and at least I wear them off duty," said Shelly.

"It's not like you can fly aircraft," said Jäger.

"I bet Monika could teach me," replied Shelly.

"Whatever happens tonight just don't touch me with that axe," said Jäger as the others murmured in agreement.

"You need a hug," said Shelly. Keith pointed to himself.

"I think I'm fine Keith," said Jäger.

"I give good ones Marius," said Keith.

"Hold off the team love for later peeps," said Thatcher.

"Sorry Mr. Baker," said Keith.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, just hold off on it till we're done here," said Thatcher.

 **Author's Note: Find out what happens to Matrice in August!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Is there more to Matrice? Why don't you find out.**

 **Forest, Max**

"Well we're definitely getting closer," said Bandit.

"That gunshot still makes me think," said IQ.

"Let's be honest, I don't think anyone isn't thinking about it."

"We're just about to find out Dominic." Her hand stopped at Bandit's chest. They spotted Matrice and Ash fighting each other. Max pulled on his leash. Bandit held him at the collar.

"Stay." Quickly enough, the dog stopped tugging and stood by a tree.

"Go around Dom, I'll get him through here."

"Where's Jordan?" They were still some distance from the fight but not close enough to intervene without the use of firearms.

 **Forest, Orange**

Thermite finally reached the fight and aimed his assault rifle at Matrice who know got complete control of the fight holding Ash at gunpoint with her own M45.

"Drop it Matrice."

"Well that's interesting because I think I have one bullet of my own to shoot."

"Killing her won't solve anything Matrice."

"Unless it's killing you!" Matrice unloaded the whole magazine into Thermite while maintaining a powerful choking grip on Ash. Ash screamed in horror as her partner fell down onto the forest floor. The rifle fell out of the former marine's hands as he weakly held onto his wounds. "Hush girl, why don't we do something about that stupid dog?" Orange was still tied to the tree and picked up the R4C and aimed at the helpless Rottweiler that continued to bark. As soon as he knew it, a German Shepherd lunged at his back, knocking both Ash and himself to the ground. IQ gave the man a good pistol whip to the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Bandit rushed to Thermite's aid as the American was clinging to his life.

"I can't do this alone," said Bandit who quickly observed all the wounds.

"Do what you can Dominic, make him comfortable, take off his gear," said IQ. Bandit quickly complied as he took off the man's exothermic charge pack that was slung and noticed two bullet holes in the bag. He knew the charges were triggered by the detonator but apparently sparks were flying along the edges. Immediately, Bandit threw the package like a football as it flew several yards away and rolled into the dirt.

"This is no time for games Dominic," said IQ.

"I just saved his fucking life from an explosion," replied Bandit who somehow perfectly timed the word explosion with the charges he threw.

"No wonder you're my eventual husband."

"Let's talk about that later Monika."

"Fair enough. I hope Eliza's alright."

"I'm fine Dominic, just help out Jordan and maybe untie Orange over there," said Ash. Since Max was already guarding Matrice, IQ went to untie Orange. After all, two guard dogs are better than one. Bandit checked his coms.

"Doc you better answer this."

"You're loud and clear Dom," said Doc.

"I need you Gustave. Jordan's going to die if you can't help me out."

"Head straight towards the western entrance, dragging him won't cause blood loss."

"Guide me Doc."

"You're facing the right way from what I can track, so just go straight, I think you're in the distance of my binoculars."

"Monika."

"Dom."

"This way, let's get out of here."

 **Forest, Rest of the Team**

"What's going on Gustave?" asked Thatcher.

"Jordan's been shot and he may require field treatment. He indirectly hinted that he has Matrice secured," said Doc.

"He better survive," said a concerned Pulse.

"I'll do what I can Jack, I have no guarantees after all, not everyone gets to walk away in one piece," replied Doc. In the heat of the moment, Doc now found himself at gunpoint.

"Say that again will you?" said Pulse coldly. The M45 was right next to his head as Pulse had a finger hover by the trigger of the fully loaded and set pistol. Doc responded by grabbing his magnum but as his hand touched the holster, the iron grip of Montagne stopped him.

"Settle down Estrada, I'm only saying this once, I will have you on forced leave if you don't drop it. I know you hate it when you don't get to shoot tangos and I know well you hate being off duty," said Thatcher.

"You're not the boss Mikey," said Pulse.

"Don't you Mikey me young man or it's 30 days," warned Thatcher.

"If that's 30 days with a living Jordan Trace, then I'm taking it," said Pulse. For once, Thatcher was stumped. Pulse actually made a point he couldn't challenge. If Thermite had to be off duty for at least a month due to his wounds, then Pulse would be able to spend time with him. Thatcher reluctantly came to a losing conclusion.

"Forget I said anything," said Thatcher. That was all Pulse needed as he holstered his sidearm. The American gave a brief laugh followed by a lasting teeth revealing smile and took off his shades. Thatcher realized what Pulse did and started jumping like a child who had a bag of candy. "Son of a bitch. You played me didn't you Jack? You played me didn't you now? Fucking asshole." Thatcher playfully tugged at the man's collar and pointed an accusatory finger. Most of the group laughed as they knew Pulse would never hold a team mate at gunpoint and at Thatcher's reaction. Doc mouthed "fuck you" along with a quick reveal of the middle finger on his left hand. Pulse mouthed back: "I love you too sweetheart."

"Why did you not go to a performance arts school?" asked Greg.

"Do I look like a princess to you Ginger?" asked Pulse.

"Hey only Keith can call me that and what's wrong with being a ginger?" asked Greg. Pulse was taken by surprise by Keith who lifted the man off the ground.

"Is there a problem Estrada?" asked Keith.

"No, not at all," said Pulse.

"Good. You know, he could really use someone to suck his dick and you seemed to be enjoying Timur the Tamerlane's stories," said Keith.

"I think you know quite well that I'm not going to suck someone's dick no matter how interesting it is just because you want me to," said Pulse.

"Shut up before my own dick chokes you to death, oh trust me it will," said Keith who dropped Pulse to the ground.

"How long have we been playing this game?" asked Tachanka.

"Literally like 10 minutes," said Jäger. It was true, the moments were a game. Each time something happened, another operator would have to make a situation based on the previous one. The game was over now as their person of interest was now right before them.

"Drowning sailor 12 o'clock," said Mute. The sight was more interesting than it needed to be. It was a sleeveless Bandit dragging Matrice and Thermite by one guy per hand. IQ carrying two assault rifles in a hand and holding Ash by the butt over the shoulder. Doc immediate got to work on Thermite while Bandit with one last huge burst of energy, angrily held Matrice and threw him a tree that no one stood by. He saw a canvas bag on the floor and wanted to lay down on it. Greg quickly dragged Bandit to his lap and let his head and shoulders rest on his legs. There was no point in ticking off any explosives especially due to Bandit's weight and the force he was about to drop onto the sack.

"You're a hero Dominic," said Greg.

"Am I Greg?" I'm tired from running all over the place and dragging two men," said Bandit.

"You made a sacrifice with those sleeves."

"I kind of liked this jacket you know."

"I'll make sure that I'll buy you a new one for your birthday."

"You're the best Greg." A sloppy hug followed while Greg had to admit he enjoyed the sight of Bandit's arms, only if he could see the blonde's torso it would be better. IQ leaned back against a tree and hugged Ash around the back and secured her legs with her own.

"I'll let you sleep with me tonight if it'll make you feel better. I can imagine how I would feel if I saw Bandit get shot like that. I'm sure Doc and the good old SAS field hospital will make him better," said IQ.

"Thanks for the offer Monika but don't you sleep with Dominic?" asked Ash.

"I'm pretty sure you know how big the beds are Eliza. Dominic could probably warm you up if you're cold at night."

"I kind of want to be with Jordan though."

"You need to let him rest alone, you might not see him in team quarters and it's definitely not a good idea to sleep in a hospital for fun." IQ pulled down her balaclava and gave Ash a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Did you just kiss me?"

"I just want you to get rid of your worries."

"I have to admit I liked the kiss."

"You'll get all the kisses and hugs you want."

"Can I get another Monika?"

"I hope no one sees us."

"Please Monika."

"Alright." IQ kissed her on the lips as soon as she was about to stop, Ash started Frenching her. Monika closed her mouth on Ash's tongue and lightly pressed her teeth on it. "You're going to have to hold that fun stuff off until we get back."

"But you were such a good kisser that I had to start Frenching."

"I never said I had a problem with it Eliza. I simply said wait until later."

"I guess that's true." IQ raised an eyebrow.

"You guess?"

"Sorry I meant that it is true."

"Good girl. Looks like these were yours." IQ slid the silver aviators onto Ash's face and it came with a delighted response.

"Thanks Monika!" Ash kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Oh dear," sighed IQ. The team prepared to move out although they were generally all set. Doc organized a carrying team for Jordan which consisted of Jäger, and Glaz. Greg offered to carry the remnants of Thermite's gear. The team peacefully made it back to the mansion. There was still one more thing to do, set traps. From Kapkan's EDD's to everything Greg brought, all the items were set up along the whole mansion in case of the White Mask return. Toby helped Glaz take Jordan to the 18 wheeler while Jäger fetched the helicopter that Matrice's men outrageously claimed to have destroyed. All Humvees had at least two people as they all would be driven back to their base at Hereford. The SAS guard went back as Englebert and all the other dogs guarded Matrice in the 18 wheeler where Doc and Thermite were. Luckily the crew did not encounter any aspect of Matrice's reinforcements which were most likely a bluffing statement.

 **Hereford Base, Interrogation**

Edward Matrice was well awake by now as he had plenty of time to wake up. It was starting to get darker outside. Thermite was sent to the field hospital as he could see Fuze, and Sledge there while Smoke and Blitz were cleared a while ago. Ash went to get some final patch ups for her cuts from the fight with Matrice. Since Matt and Liam weren't back yet and that all operators just came back from duty, Teddy decided to handle the interrogation himself. He would've prefered to have Bandit or Keith as the tough guy who stood around but they needed rest. Matrice had already been searched and the crew changed his clothes when he first awoke. Matrice was one of the few figures in the White Mask who didn't wear a mask to signify their higher level of authority. The White Masks weren't a stupid group but of course they had a nice amount of flaws.

"If you must know who I am, you can call me Teddy."

"Well you win Teddy, I've been caught which means they'll want to kill me. I guess I will tell you everything I can for your benefit." Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Kill you?"

"Higher ranking White Mask officials are supposed to be killed if they're captured and obviously if I'm dead I'll be no use at all. That's why I always try to escape every time Team Rainbow hunts me down."

"You nearly killed six of my guys Matrice."

"Only the American."

"Why did you shoot him Edward?"

"Like I said, I wanted to avoid capture."

"Right. Now why did you capture the young British boy?"

"Consider it as intelligence for the White Masks. He seemed to be the one who I could easily extract information from."

"What did you get out of him."

"Let's see. The full number, names, codenames, and all counter terrorism units of every member of the team. Next were the weapon choices and abilities they all had. Then came people like you and the list of all the dogs. After that, he told me that you're expecting Brazilians and Japanese operators to join the team in the following months."

"Who did you tell?"

"You're lucky I didn't get to talk to the others. I didn't record any conversations and you have my notes hostage. Then of course your team killed all of my men."

"How can I be so sure that you didn't tell anyone else."

"I don't trust my men with such high level information and you got Henry killed so he couldn't tell anyone."

"Did Henry ever leave your sight?"

"A few times yes but that's not long enough to contact superiors."

"Where was Henry when you left?"

"He went to call reinforcements."

"The team thinks it's a bluff."

"Well they weren't close by mind you. They were up in Scotland. " It was becoming a serious matter. If Henry was alive, classified information Team Rainbow was released, the White Masks could easily end up prepared during any operation. Now that they could've notified of the new members, everyone on the team was at risk. Teddy angrily slammed his fist on the steel table and buried his face in the palms of his hands.

"I'm not done with you," said Teddy through clenched teeth. An SAS guard took his place in the room and watched Matrice. The safest thing to do was to toss a team back into the mansion and have a full sweep. If they were lucky, a living Henry would be caught before displaying valuable information. Teddy knew the operators wanted to rest but if the entire organization was at stake, being tired was a dream. Teddy gathered all the operators that weren't in the field hospital. The briefing room was filled with who remained and Teddy hushed the chatter.

"I know none of you really want to work right now but apparently our jackass Matrice says there some guy running around. A man named Henry is carrying valuable information for the White Masks about us. If he gets away with such information, clearly we are screwed. Therefore, I say whoever's ready to jump back into action is doing the right thing," said Teddy.

"How do we know this Henry guy is real?" asked Pulse.

"I saw him hide from the gunfire after Matrice ran out. He told me the man's name in a conversation. He was the one who called guards," said Mute.

"I was there and it's the truth," said Buck.

"How do we know he didn't already get away with the information?" asked Pulse.

"As I heard, all the power was cut by Toby and the reinforcements are coming from Scotland which gives us time. So who's going?" asked Teddy. Teddy frowned as he didn't receive the expected response. "Come on team, you're better than this. Fine whoever didn't fire a bullet must go because I know quite a few people didn't."

"Meghan to the rescue," said Valkyrie. Teddy gave a nod of approval.

"I kind of wanted to shoot some stuff today," said Pulse."

"Why not get this over with," said Castle. Teddy held up two fingers.

"I'm ready," said Blackbeard.

"I shot quite a few people in that basement but I guess I could go," said Toby.

"Excellent. I'll make sure to tell Liam about your extra service. Now get going, you don't have much time. Toby looks suitable for command," said Teddy. The squad went to the armory to get their gear together.

"You're the boss Toby," said Valkyrie.

"I want you two Seals to be in night camo, I know Miles and Jack here already have their bases covered," said Toby.

"Makes sense," replied Blackbeard. The squad armed themselves with a mix of assault rifles, submachine guns, and a shotgun. Blackbeard made sure to pack his rifle shield while Valkyrie took some of her cameras. If they were under siege it was best to be prepared. Castle took a few of his armor panels while Pulse had his cardiac sensor. Toby took a rocket launcher with a few extra rockets. It was time to get into the two Humvees they had ready.

"I hope we catch him," said Pulse.

"I'm relying on you Jack," replied Toby. The team split amongst the two vehicles and arrived at their destination in half an hour. The lights were still out just like Toby hoped they would be.

"I'm turning the power back on, see what you can scan Jack," said Toby as he split up from the group. Valkyrie placed a few cams along the perimeter. Toby came back out in a few minutes dragging an man by the collar who looked clearly didn't surrender until he was bloodied.

"I knew I'd have fun with hand to hand combat," said Toby.

"Did he say he's Henry?" asked Pulse.

"Oh yes he did. Let's leave before my day gets any more interesting," said Toby.

"Kind of wanted to shoot stuff," said Blackbeard.

"Didn't we all?" asked Toby.

 **Author's Note: Not exactly sure how I plan to end the story. (More chapters to come)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: How does it end? Make sure to read and review. There's no slash so I'm usually not sure what stops people.**

Hereford Base, Interrogation

"So I heard they call you Henry," said Teddy.

"Yes, that's me," the man said nervously.

"Oh don't worry about Tobias, I'm sure he'll be very willing to beat information out of you once more."

"Please don't."

"Begging already? That's cute but that's not how we roll dice around here mind you." The man was clearly offended.

"I'm not begging you pathetic idiot." Teddy kept his cool because he knew some of these guys would shut down completely from extreme anger.

"Well Henry, you might as well tell me what I want to know. You know well there's no future of yours."

"You're not planning to kill me after this are you?"

"Oh no my dear idiot. We're not crazy terrorists like your organization. Unlike you we don't find killing random people entertaining." Once again, the man was insulted and made a terrible attempt to insult his interrogator.

"I might be a crazy idiot but I must say you're much further down the scale."

"I literally feel like shooting you in the leg and I haven't even started the interrogation."

"What do you mean you haven't started? We're talking right now."

"Shut up Henry." If you don't say anything I'll probably have to get permission from Edward to kill you." The man was surprised.

"He didn't escape?"

"Uh, no. You shouldn't be hiding in a basement and pretend to not know what was going on outside."

"So you're saying he's here?"

"Yes, so tell me what you did with that information."

"Apparently the power wasn't working and the reinforcements didn't arrive yet."

"How many of your White Masks were there when my first squad arrived?"

"There was around 200 of us."

"Then when my other teams came back, there were more of you, how many?"

"Those guys were around 50."

"How many guys coming down from Scotland?"

"The reinforcements alone were at 300."

"You have more people up in Scotland?"

"We have a whole regiment in Wales and a brigade mixed between England and Scotland."

"Do you only know about your members in the UK?"

"We have people in Northern Ireland but Edward doesn't have direct control over them. Ireland is also a different person."

"You don't work with other organizations do you now?"

"The White Masks don't work with others, we may encounter them and they usually defect to us which has been largely increasing our numbers all over."

"I can imagine. I do find it interesting how you could hide so many people from the authorities, you must be bluffing."

"We hid that many people in that mansion, by the time you now it, those reinforcements will take it over again."

"I hope so because it's a trap."

"What?"

"We're just as smart as you are. Since we new they were coming, we decided to leave a treat. We might've accidentally spray painted your name somewhere in there or maybe Matrice's."

"If the bosses find out about today's events, I'm sure they will retaliate."

"Who exactly are these bosses?"

"They're the only people who don't wear the masks besides the other officials and officers."

"You know any of their names Henry?"

"Thomas Baxter is the commander of all forces in England, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Ireland."

"Is that everyone you know?"

"My brother Edward would know plenty more since I already saved him half the talking. But that's what I can remember."

"Edward is your brother? Well that's interesting, I think we're done for now but I have to say you're quite cooperative. Is it that they would kill you too?"

"It's a possibility but I'm not that high ranked, there's a good chance I'll live if they see me again."

"I think I have a plan for you Henry but I'll have to talk to my bosses first."

"What would that be exactly?"

"I'm planning you use you as our inside man."

"What? How?"

"Well let's see. One you're already a White Mask, two you have a good chance of not being killed by your own people, three we won't toss you into prison if you accept this deal, four you'll have a great backstory to protect you. But of course I need to talk it out with my officials before any of this can go into action."

"But if that's for me then what's for my brother Edward?"

"I'm going to have to think about it."

"I'm surprised you aren't the boss."

"Oh that's because I'm the substitute when the actual boss and his partner aren't around. Then there is their boss who is on the very top. I'm still surprised on how you're being so cooperative. You don't plan to escape if you go undercover for us do you now?"

"If I was free from this, I wouldn't ever want to join those people again. You see, I was forced to join them." Teddy immediately gained interest.

"Forced?"

"They threatened to kill our family if we didn't, they kept their word at first but one day they just killed everyone. Every single person in my family was killed except for our cousins as they didn't know about. The anger drove my brother mad as he soared in the ranks of the White Masks and always wanted to escape from your team as he thought you guys would never believe his story. I suggest not to talk to him about it, he might not end up speaking for a while."

"If you don't mind me, I'm checking death files." Teddy checked his laptop about the deaths.

"You don't believe me?"

"I do it's just that I'm writing a report as we speak." It wasn't a lie. The power of windows 10 was letting him do two things at once.

"Are you serious about the charges?"

"Well I had to toss something in there. I also don't have direct evidence that you did anything yet."

"I haven't killed anyone and that is true."

"How long have you been in the White Masks Henry?"

"A few months." Teddy signaled a guard who stood on the other side of the door. The guard watched him write on a paper: have Toby check this information. The guard nodded and took Teddy's handwritten notes as he would continue on the computer.

"So if you don't want to work for the White Masks, then why not commit suicide?"

"I want to live my life. I don't want to force my own death when I know I'll get out of this mess."

"Makes sense."

"I thought so."

"I believe we're done here for now."

"Never caught your name."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Henry, you have a dangerous road ahead of you." Teddy left Henry and went back to the room with Edward.

"We're going to have a very serious talk Edward, I'm afraid you were hiding too many things about what you know."

Hereford Base, Road, Director's Quarters.

An insanely familiar vehicle pulled up on the road near the general car garage. Out came two very familiar men who were more than glad to jump out of suit and tie.

"I'm fucking glad that's over," said Liam.

"I hate it when they intentionally try to challenge everything. It doesn't even make it a good meeting anymore," said Matt.

"I wonder where Teddy went, he can't possibly be this busy."

"Well maybe he's dealing with Matrice."

"Well before I see anyone, I'm definitely going to change."

"I wouldn't disagree director."

Hereford Base, Team Quarters

"So we tied those ends for now," said Blackbeard.

"Who's left?" asked Twitch.

"Oh there's a whole network of these guys but they're too dangerous to go after all together," said Toby.

"So are you suggesting that we take one country at a time?" asked Mute.

"It would be the best way. If we get the job in that style, local authorities won't have too much to handle and they'll have good control over the situation. We did learn that quite a few of these White Masks are defectors from other terrorist organizations. Then of course some are completely fresh on the job. Unfortunately, we also learned that some people are being forced to work for the White Masks," said Toby.

"Aren't we giving them time to move around the world?" asked Valkyrie.

"If we move, they'll move just as fast. Think of it as you chasing me but then I stop you by doing something that slows you down or can't do. We would simply have too many roadblocks here and there. Our most recent reports show that the Australian SAS is clean sweeping their whole country like a starved man eating a feast. On the other hand, we have countries that have no fucking clue what to do or can use help from better resources," replied Toby.

"I guess that makes sense," said Valkyrie.

"If we work fast enough, we can get rid of these guys from the entire Isles by September," said Toby.

"I'm afraid I don't have a good feeling about September, we could in for a surprise," said Keith.

 **Author's Note: That's the end of Captured. There will be more as you guys should notice that there is a timeline amongst my stories.**


End file.
